


【水仙】看不见的恋人番外之紊乱

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: Ps：私设反噬会导致五感减弱，强zhi  car ，生子  不喜勿入……
Relationships: 水仙 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【水仙】看不见的恋人番外之紊乱

**Author's Note:**

> Ps：私设反噬会导致五感减弱，强zhi car ，生子 不喜勿入……

水仙（天帝旭凤×魔尊）一发完pwp 赠予阿雪

暮色静谧，魔界的天向来是死气沉沉，即便是夜晚也与白昼无甚不同。

禺疆殿的后院有一方热气腾腾的温泉，正是魔尊素来最爱的所在。

也不知复生出了什么岔子，每每隔一段时日，他总会饱受反噬之苦。

除了手臂身躯会因寒凉覆上白霜，就连五感也会由此减弱，造成诸多不便。

好在还有焚尽邪祟的琉璃净火傍身，也由此在他以温泉驱寒时，众人皆不敢扰，唯恐化作飞灰逝去。

这一晚，魔尊依然按照旧例在那温泉中沐浴，黑色织有金丝的锦缎徐徐褪去，显出雪白没有一丝赘肉的身躯，原先身为战神时身躯还有无数伤痕，然而复生之后却早已消弭无踪。

白皙如玉的身体缓缓浸入温热的水面，魔尊靠在光滑的汉白玉池壁上，却是闭目假寐，无数斑驳的白霜自眉间鬓角簌簌覆上，而后又被热气蒸腾而化作淋漓的水珠滴落。

魔尊觉得冷，那样冷冽的感觉，仿若堕入冰窟，那是让曾经身为火神的自己再难以想象的感受，就像一只小鸟没入了冰天雪地之中，就连翅膀都冻的僵直不堪，抬都抬不起来。

五感渐渐离他而去，眼前变得朦胧一片，而耳朵里也像被水灌入，只能听见轻微的声响，四肢麻木，重若千钧，无法动弹，以至于当禺疆殿后院上空骤然出现一个急剧转动的漩涡时，魔尊一时半刻也没有发现任何异常。

虚空之中的漩涡嗖嗖，逐渐增大，从里面探出一只靴子，一只精美无比缀有珠玉灵石的靴子，而后慢慢的从里面走出来一个人，一个负手而立身着天帝冠冕的人，一个十分俊美拥有上位者气势的男人。

他看起来有些疑惑，毕竟任谁在出巡途中遇见时空乱流，而后又被抛到这样一个莫名的所在，都会感觉到惊讶，但对于就任帝位数万年的旭凤来说，这样的际遇根本算不了什么。

毕竟在成为天帝的这段时光之中，他在先生的教导下早已成长了很多，也有些泰山崩于面前而不动声色的沉稳气度，就算在这陌生环境中，他也能安之若素。

只是一想起失踪已久的先生，天帝便是一叹，也不知先生究竟去了哪里，他寻寻觅觅了几万年，终究一无所获，脚下坚实的触感终于让他回过神，敛眉四顾，定睛一瞧，却是魔界境地。

“怎么？这时空乱流将我抛到了魔界么？也不知鎏英看见我会不会吃惊，又会纠缠过来，还是尽快离去罢……”天帝摸了摸有些散乱的发，想起那位不依不饶想要成为自己天后的鎏英便是哭笑不得。

正想转身施法离开此地，他的目光却被山石掩过的一处小池所吸引，那里云雾缭绕，一个人影在石缝间若隐若现，莹白的一抹仿佛在发光。

一时好奇，他便踏足而行，然而才将将接近，一个熟悉的声音传来，叫他仲然变色，原来不同于模模糊糊传来的声响，那声音近在咫尺，竟是先生的！

原来先生在这里么？真是天随人愿，叫我寻到先生！！天帝自是激动万分，也顾不得对方发出的斥责，忙不迭的奔了过去，而眼前的美景更是叫人目眩神迷。

虽然自幼时便开始在脑海中描摹先生的模样，可真正看见才知何谓倾国之姿，散落的乌发间簇拥着一张画师难以绘出的脸，高挺的鼻，狭长阖紧的双目，微蹙的眉，以及一张一翕间饱满的唇，天帝只觉脑中轰的一下，长久的相思之意悉数化作火焰，往下身涌去。

魔尊此刻正在受那反噬之苦，凝眉肃目的他咬紧了自己毫无血色的唇，整个身躯都忍不住在颤抖，虽然有温泉的暖意能够抵御自骨髓中渗出的寒气，可依旧不够，冷，真的好冷，似乎连血肉都要化作冰雪似得，搁在池沿上的手臂渐渐僵冷泛白，结出一层厚厚的冰霜。

然而恍恍惚惚之间，闭着双目的他终究还是感觉到了不对劲，空气中出现了不同寻常的波动，那是虚空被破开的迹象，顾不上思索是谁敢违背自己的命令在此出现，魔尊忙不迭的呵斥出声：“大胆狂徒，赶快滚出禺疆殿……嗯？”

来人无视了他的警告，不急不缓的趋近，长及拖地的袍子在地面上发出沙沙的声音，魔尊皱了皱眉，他没有想到对方竟然这样无视自己的命令，一想到自己不着片缕的在这温泉池中泡着，越发不自在起来，只能长臂一挥，去够池边的黑色外袍。

然而指尖空空，却是一无所获，原本放在池边的衣物已然不翼而飞，魔尊吃惊地睁开了眼，眼前云遮雾绕，根本看不清对方的面容，只能依稀辨认出是一袭银白熟悉的冠冕服饰，他稍稍往水底下沉了沉，不安的问：“是天帝么？趁夜来此，不知有何贵干？”

对面的人似乎说了什么，可入到耳中，却是嗡嗡嗡的一片，完全听不清，魔尊皱了皱眉，又一次高声叫道：“天帝无事请回，本尊……啊！？”噗通一声，那人竟脱下足履，自顾自的踏入温泉，又朝着自己游过来，下一刻一只铁钳般的手掌攫住了自己的下巴，根本挣脱不开。

不对，这火系灵气分明不是天帝，他是谁？魔尊心中转过无数的念头，用力推拒着对方的逼近，可反噬的他依旧毫无力气，被一点点的拥入怀中，比温泉还暖上万倍的热度适时缓解了身躯中的彻骨寒霖，然而鼻息咻咻，那人竟与自己靠得极近，几乎面贴面一般。

他本能感觉到了不妥，对方的手指上有着无数粗糙的茧子，将自己的下巴磨得生疼，而一手揽住自己腰肢的大手也是那样有力，几乎要将自己揉进对方的身体里，“放开我，你是谁？要做什么？唔唔唔……”回应自己的却是那样一个炽热的吻，一个承载着万年相思的吻。

一个渴望至极，有些疯狂令人颤栗的吻，柔软的唇瓣被吮吸，舔舐，脆弱敏感的口腔被侵入，仓皇的舌被迫卷起，于津液间嬉戏，想要躲避却被死死攫住根本无法闪开，想要狠狠的咬下出气，可被掐紧的下颌几乎全然不能动弹半分，只能眼睁睁看着对方在自己口中肆掠辗转。

魔尊不敢置信的睁圆了凤眸，头颈不由自主的退避，朝着后方仰去，砰咚一声，光裸后背狠狠地撞在光滑的池壁上，印上了些许红痕，后背的剧痛和急如雨点般湍急的吻让他几乎无法呼吸，可对方不安分的手越发叫人惊怖。

那人一边探出舌与他深吻，掐住腰肢的大手却缓缓往下，抚住那雪团似得峰峦揉弄，一面又忍不住去摸大腿内侧，这样唐突孟浪的举止让魔尊几乎目眦欲裂，见推拒不得，他便拽住对方束紧的头发，用力一拉，对方吃痛偏头，缀有无数珠玉的冠冕松脱，坠入热气腾腾的水中。

长发顺势披散，依稀露出一双熟悉的眼，魔尊已是惊骇之极，怒吼一声，擢紧了拳，周身竟燃起金色的琉璃火，这火能焚尽万物，照他的想法，一定要让这个登徒子灰飞烟灭不可，然而对方却无惧于此，金色的火星在相接被水浸湿健壮的身躯上跳跃，却根本伤害不了半分。

“唔，怎么会这样？你是谁？你究竟是谁？！”见琉璃火也无法伤害对方，魔尊终于无计可施，且灵气的抽取让身体更为虚弱，反噬加重，白霜茵茵而来，连睫毛上都沾染，那人忽而一笑，松开捏着下颌的手，双臂一展，将魔尊搂入怀中，唇间一触一按，去吻那密密的长睫。

魔尊只觉睫毛痒酥酥，那人的唇也是极热，稍触即分，那些许霜花也纷纷融化，滴在眼角，恰似盈盈而落的眼泪，对方带着凸起喉结的喉咙上下滚动，忽而蓄力，一手将他手腕擢住绕到背后，指尖一弹，竟以那琉璃火作为锁链铐住双臂，一面又急促去吻修长的脖颈。

魔尊已然脸颊赤红，周身寒意尽去，饶是他素常冷漠，待下威严，可如今失了先手，被缚住手腕，却也避无可避，脸红一半是为了羞恼，一半则是为了气愤，他竟不知今夜独自在温泉驱寒，竟然会遇见这样可怕又惊悚的事。

“滚开！本尊叫你滚开，听见没有！！”即便眼前雾蒙蒙几乎不能视物，对方传来的话语也似隔着一道水幕般朦朦胧胧听不分明，魔尊还是忍不住挣扎了起来，身为魔界之主，在自己的地盘上被人暗算至此，岂不是天大的笑话。

然而那人的动作却愈发放肆，在脖颈上微麻的啃噬已叫人难以忍受，而随之蜿蜒而下绕着乳尖打转的舌更是让魔尊闷哼一声，自鼻子中发出不由自主粘腻的喘息，“不……不行……”他期期艾艾的拒绝着，而对方的回应则是越发激烈的挑摸捻动。

胸口变得异常敏感，所有的热潮似乎都集中到那个小小的点上，原本的柔软在对方的蹂躏下变得硬挺，在平坦的胸脯上立起，柔软的胸肌在粗糙大手中被揉搓，变幻出各种或扁或圆的形状，魔尊睁着泛红的凤眸，手腕拼命挣动，却依然脱不开那致命的禁锢。

好热……好热……覆盖自己周身的寒冷早已逝去，取而代之的是火热的感觉，他仿佛身处极热的涅槃之火中，那一点火焰自胸口迸发，要将自己焚烧殆尽，“唔……”魔尊骤然发出一声低低的吸气，那人竟就着已被吮吸得红肿的乳，伸出舌尖划过那带有浅浅凹槽的顶端。

那一瞬仿若被神雷打过，魔尊的脑中早已混沌一片，直到异物辖着温热的水流冲进了体内，带来不适的感觉，他震怖的顿了顿，开始奋力挣扎，那道琉璃火所化的锁链禁不住蛮力，竟破裂开来，用力吸气，正想狠狠的挥拳，对方突如其来的动作却让他叫出了声。

“嗯……不……不要……”闯进的东西在肆意冲撞着脆弱的肠道，灵活至极的查找着那处快感之源，每一次刻意的掠过一处凸起的肠壁，觑着自己的反应故意碾压，魔尊用力擢紧了对方不安分的手臂，力道大得手背上都青筋蜿蜒，想要阻止对方的突袭，奈何根本无济于事，只能发出微微颤颤的拒绝。

那处一开始是胀，后面是麻，再后来便是痒，一种刻入骨髓的痒随着对方肆虐的指从体内散发出来，魔尊用力闭了闭眼，抑制不住的低下头靠着对方的胸膛喘息，他泄愤似得揪紧了对方的皮肉，而后在越发急促的动作中捉握不住，指尖泛白，眼角微湿。

断断续续的呻吟从雾气蒸腾的水面发出，魔尊的身体已完全变成了淡粉色，闭着的双目长睫不断耸动，似翻飞不歇的蝶，而看在对方的眼中，越发的可口，旋几那人忽而拔出自己的双指，托起那柔软无边的臀，就着温热的水，一股脑冲进了自己向往已久的禁区。

“呜啊……不……”魔尊扬起了唯一自由的头颅，黑色长发随着突如其来的动作挥洒开来，纷纷落在了那人脸上，这池子原本不深，堪堪容纳一人坐着，可如今两人一坐一靠，竟是纹丝合缝的铸在一处，仿若亘古相连的雕像，只是水波沸腾频频，昭示着那疾烈凶狠的动作。

温暖的水流随着突刺的凶器开始充斥着脆弱的内腔，带来久违的温暖，或许是热水的润滑，进入的时候只有微微发麻发胀，而后快感与热度却如燎原之火般，自下而上的侵袭，魔尊落在那人肩上的指甲开始无意识的抓挠，在对方稍暗的肌肤上留下斑驳的血痕。

“不……不行，太……太深了……”魔尊擢紧了对方的肩膀，想要停下这样的肆虐之举，凶器的进入随着姿势的扭动到达了最里端，前所未有被填满被完全占有的失重感频频袭来，让这个素来骄傲的男人终于控制不住的叫出了声。

“先生，我终于得到你了，先生……”对面的人叹息着，一面攫住那细瘦的腰肢上下顶弄，随着热意覆盖全身，那寒毒渐去，魔尊又重拾原本模糊的五感，只是那话甫一出口，他睁眼一瞧，却看见了一张最为熟悉的脸。

那是一张与自己如出一辙的面容，却因年岁和阅历的增长而显得气势不凡，那张从来只能在万华镜中见到的脸，如今却真切的显现在自己面前……魔尊浑身血液似已凝固，他不可置信的紧紧盯着对方，口唇微张，却不知下一句该怎么回应。

“不……不要，我们这是悖逆……不行……呜啊……啊，不……”待混沌的头脑反应过来，魔尊手忙脚乱的想要从对方身上爬起，然而湿滑的池壁根本无从借力，对方死死拥住自己的手掌也是那样的有力，根本掰不开，反而因为自己的乱动，那杆粗长的巨物在体内翻搅着，又不断蹂躏着那处凸起，带来越发叫人震颤的快感。

“为什么不行……”天帝的手掌缓缓滑落，将那两瓣雪作的臀揉了揉，慢条斯理的将自己的阳柱缓缓抽出，又急剧的捅入，早已放弃抵抗的幽穴任其长驱直入，一下触到了肠道的尽头，而魔尊被这一下顶得闷哼一声，软软伏在天帝的身上，几乎失去了所有的力气。

他怔然的抬起头，嘴唇颤抖着想要告知一切，却看见对方胸有成竹的，一字一顿的道：“不是先生您当年教导过旭儿，想要的东西就一定要去争取么？如今，我不过是遵从先生您的教导而已……”那样斩钉截铁的声音，述说这个人一向坚定，从不会为他人轻易所左右的意志。

魔尊只感觉到了讽刺和冒犯，因为反噬而被曾经的自己侵犯，这听起来十分的无稽，然而事实却真真切切的发生了，而且对方还是在自己指导下长大的，若依从往日的从属关系，少不得要称呼自己一声师尊，如今却趁着自己虚弱而为所欲为……

“不！！你可知，我……你……啊，不，不要！！”还未等魔尊将真相和盘托出，天帝早已不耐烦眼前的一切，自顾自的抱着对方转了个身，压覆在冰冷的池沿上肏弄，多年战场和帝位的历练已让他明白，时机稍纵即逝，唯有吃到嘴里的肉，才不会跑掉。

他无视魔尊的反抗和拒绝，就着这个绝佳的姿势大开大合的蹴动，被捶打得泥泞不堪的花心一张一翕的吞入不属于自身的巨物，被拉伸到极限的嫩肉簇拥着每一次进击的巨柱，发出无可奈何的悲鸣，随着啪啪啪拍击的声音，交合处不免溢出一股股淡粉色的清液，在朦胧的夜色中越发的淫靡。

“不！！你若当真把我当成先生，为何要这样待我？”身子极热，仿佛在金丹炉中炙烤着，后庭已然被穿刺得麻木，不再属于自己一样，魔尊含着泪，手掌撑住地面，想要向前爬去，一面口中不停歇的发问，他再难忍受自己看着长大的人，会对自己有这样不堪的想法。

“那又如何？我爱慕先生，自然想要得到你，这六界四海皆归我所有，先生你自然也是我的……”身后的天帝淡淡的说着，他早已不是那个对先生言听计从的孩童，身为六界至尊天帝，自然拥有着举世无双的地位，对方怎能拒绝？又怎敢拒绝？

天帝势在必得的语气让魔尊终于崩溃，他咬紧了牙关，忍受着几乎被这荒谬绝伦的事实击碎的心，指甲都掐进白玉浇筑的池沿中，想要脱开对方的进击，指甲纷纷劈裂，指尖不堪重负的迸开，流出了鲜红的血，可身子却还是不由自主的被扯入堕落的深渊，随着对方而摇摆。

“不！赶快停止，这是不容许，不……嗯啊……”魔尊只来得及发出最后的低吼，后方的天帝早已欺身而上，手掌一伸，将他的手臂死死按住，温热的呼吸喷吐在耳侧，敏感的耳垂随之发热发烫，被对方轻轻一舔，咬在口中，饱满的耳垂在吸吮中变得充血，红莹莹的一片。

“先生……其实你也是很快活的，不是么……何必拒绝这样的快乐，先生，先生……”天帝絮絮的叫着，从颤抖的耳垂掠过柔软的耳廓，有意无意的在耳洞间吐气，酥麻的感觉自尾椎骨纷涌而来，魔尊的脸不由自主的泛红，红晕遍布，春色满颊。

“不，不行……哈啊，哈啊……嗯……”天帝的手松开了已无挣扎之力的魔尊，缓缓往下，擢住了微微冒头的雀儿耍弄，雀头颤颤巍巍的，在后方风卷残云般堆叠的动作间吐出了一捧浊液，被艹射的事实让魔尊顿时眼前发黑，然而噩梦尚未结束。

被翻转过来浑身软绵绵的魔尊定定的看着天顶上看不见一丝星光的夜空，这是魔界的夜空，完全不同于往日天庭星罗密布的夜空，那样的晦暗低沉，仿佛巨大的岩石沉甸甸压在心头，视线往下，将自己双腿高举过肩，在自己密穴中持续攒动的人，看起来是那样的陌生和冷酷。

这真是一场最最离奇的噩梦，比当初被锦觅背叛捅上一刀更为可怕，魔尊那样想着，双手忍不住掩住自己的双眸，因对方的举止而发出断断续续的呻吟，他紧紧闭着眼睛，眼泪不停的自指缝中溢出，将手掌都打湿，神魂几乎都快要离体而去。

这一晚过后，此界魔尊便失踪了，谁也不知道他去哪里，而在另一个时空之中，曾经失踪的天帝却带回一个黑袍男子，并无视对方的拒绝将其聘为天后，尽管也有仙人偶尔私下议论着那两张几乎一样气质却截然不同的脸，可那些闲言碎语终究在天帝血腥镇压中消弭无踪。

又过了数千年，那位不情不愿的天后生下了一子，真身为稀有的火凤，天帝越发欣喜若狂，召唤六界普天同庆，而众人艳羡的天后却在栖梧宫中，看着襁褓中的孩子，怔怔的落下一滴泪，自此以后，一切都回不去了……

番外紊乱 完


End file.
